


You’re the Bad Boy That I Always Dreamed Of

by blakecoffeeandcigarettes



Series: Can't Keep Your Hands Off Me or Your Pants On [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Harry, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, i forgot liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/pseuds/blakecoffeeandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knee cap some lowlife thugs for me?” Louis requested eagerly, blue eyes wide in excitement, pupil’s dilating.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Harry quirked an eyebrow, glancing up and down the hallway. After making sure it was empty, he gripped both of Louis’ hips tightly, grip bruising, as he shoved the smaller boy up against the lockers harshly, pushing his skirt up with one hand before crashing his lips to the older boy’s, teeth clacking at the force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re the Bad Boy That I Always Dreamed Of

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Cake prompt I received:
> 
> Cake? Like I love a girly Luke! That is my life! I would like one where like, They are in highschool and they are not famous, they are in a relationship, Calum it's like the bad guy and he intimidates people, but Luke it's pretty, small and girly? Calum really loved Luke and protects him a lot. Luke plays volleyball and wear tight shorts and the boys at school likes to watch him? And like he is cute and easy for them, and Calum always gets mad, and sex in Calum's car, but not for a punishment just because yolo:)
> 
> I just felt it fit Larry to damn well to pass up on making a Larry version as well(:
> 
> Needs to be edited but I can't be bothered at the moment(: Thinking of making this into a chaptered piece(: Thoughts?(: Title from Queen of Disaster by Lana Del Rey(

Leaning against the outside wall of the school’s back wing, facing the empty practice field, Harry listened to the rhythmic creaking of his worn leather jacket each time he raised his lit cigarette to his mouth to take a drag. He tilted his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and letting the light breeze flutter across his face, taking his time in finishing his nicotine fix, knowing he wouldn’t get the chance for another for the next couple of hours. He groaned as he heard the back entrance open and close, not even bothering to stub his cigarette out, for a majority of the teachers had already given up on him. He pulled another drag from his cigarette as he glanced over at the teacher, sure he was going to receive a scolding followed by an eye roll before they inevitably left in frustration. He was pleasantly surprised when his eyes connected with smooth, tan legs, seemingly extending for miles up into a uniform mandated plaid skirt which had been rolled up higher than school regulations. He grinned crookedly as he raised his emerald eyes higher to see, thin delicate fingers clutching angrily at small hips followed by an even tinier waist, a button down shirt that was unbuttoned obscenely low, pouty pink lips and narrowed electric blue eyes framed by a soft caramel fringe.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class princess?” Harry’s grin melted into a smirk as he watched his boyfriend stomp his black Louboutin clad, little foot and cock his hips sassily to the side.

“ ** _I_** have a bathroom pass,” Louis stated haughtily. “You on the other hand are what? Skipping class as per usual?”

Harry swaggered over towards the smaller boy who only just met eye level with the younger boy in his tall heels. He took a final drag of his cigarette, flicking it carelessly to the side as he gripped the back of Louis’ head, fingers tangling in the caramel locks as he dragged the boy closer, blowing his last exhale into the smaller boys face. Louis’ bright blue eyes fluttered shut, his long dark eyelashes fanning out over his flushing cheeks as he whimpered, inhaling the released smoke. Harry hummed at the older boy and slid his hand, that wasn’t tangled in Louis’ caramel locks, up one of the smaller boy’s smooth, hairless thighs and up his skirt until he was palming a lace clad cheek. Louis rested his face against Harry’s chest with a shaky exhale as he felt the younger boy dig his nails into his toned flesh.

“You like the new shoes princess?”

Louis nodded eagerly in reference to his shiny, black, 5.5 inch pumps with the iconic red soles before resting his chin on Harry’s chest, grinning up at the curly haired boy.

“All of the girls were so jealous when I put them on after practice,” Louis whispered smugly. “They couldn’t take their eyes off of me,” he confided in his boyfriend.

Harry quirked a smile down at the older boy, he found it amusing how eager the caramel haired boy always was to be the center of attention. Unless that attention was someone hitting on his boy, then Harry would see red and do his best to tear apart whichever asshole dared to approach Louis. At the thought of any of the football player’s once again trying to flirt with his boyfriend, Harry slid his callused fingertips into the smaller boy’s lace panties, roughly prodding at his hole, still damp from earlier that morning. Groaning in satisfaction, Harry attempted to push his fingers in deeper but Louis grabbed his wrist with a surprising amount of strength for having such delicate hands.

“Hazza w-we can’t! I h-hafft-ta get back-k to class,” Louis stuttered out desperately as he unconsciously pressed back on the rough fingers slightly.

Harry acquiesced without argument, pulling his fingers out of the older boy’s panties obligingly but decided to pull the blue eyed boy in with a tight grip of his caramel locks, plundering his mouth for a short while before pulling away, tugging lightly at Louis’ bottom lip with his teeth.

“I’ll walk you back princess,” Harry instructed the blue eyed boy before tossing a leather clad arm over Louis’ shoulder as they reentered the school. Louis rested his head against Harry’s shoulders, smiling softly at the satisfying clack of his heels on the linoleum floor.

“You’re coming over tonight, right?” Louis questioned impassively, expecting the usual agreeing hum. Harry snuck in through Louis’ window every night, with few exceptions, after the older boy’s family had gone to sleep, for the two had trouble sleeping without the other next to them as loathe as Harry was to admit it.

“’Course Princess, right after I finish tonight’s job.”

“Do you have to?” Louis whined pouting at the older boy.

“Do you like the nice things I buy you?” Harry questioned looking pointedly down at the smaller boy, watching as Louis’ gaze flitted down to his new shoes.

“Well… yeah,” the blue eyed boy muttered softly.

“Then I gotta work princess,” Harry explained. “’Sides Zayn and I are just collecting debts tonight, nothing too big.”

“Just as long as you guys aren’t stealing cars again,” Louis asserted, nose crinkling in distaste.

“’Course not Princess, I promised,” he reminded the caramel boy, tone sincere.

“Knee cap some lowlife thugs for me?” Louis requested eagerly, blue eyes wide in excitement, pupil’s dilating.

“Yeah?”

Harry quirked an eyebrow, glancing up and down the hallway. After making sure it was empty, he gripped both of Louis’ hips tightly, grip bruising, as he shoved the smaller boy up against the lockers harshly, pushing his skirt up with one hand before crashing his lips to the older boy’s, teeth clacking at the force. Louis whimpered, grabbing the younger boys curly locks with both hands pulling Harry’s face even tighter to his own. The two boys were so caught up in each other that they failed to hear a door slam open at the end of the hall.

“Letting that trash corrupt you even more Tomlinson?”

Harry tore away from the caramel’s now cherry red, wet lips, instinctively shielding the wrecked looking smaller boy from the view of whoever had just entered the hall. Whipping around rapidly, he squared his shoulders, ready to face whoever thought they could talk to his boyfriend that way.

“The fuck did you just say?”

Harry felt his entire body tense as he realized it was one of the football players who constantly gave Louis grief for wearing skirts and heels. Not even the feeling of the blue eyed boy gently placing a reassuring hand on his back helped calm the younger down.

“He was such a good little _girl_ until you c—”

Harry cut the other boy’s sneer off before he could potentially chafe Louis’ feelings in any way, “Keep talking and I swear I’ll take my knife and rape you with it, you little bitch.”

As Harry spoke, he had unconsciously taken a threatening step towards the beefy football player and in the process revealed his debauched looking boyfriend. The offending boy seemed to have missed Harry’s threat entirely as he caught sight of the smooth expanse of Louis’ tan legs, skirt now hiked up high enough to reveal the edge of his black lace panties. Harry gritted his teeth shoving his hand in his pocket to grip his knife as the juice head whistled lowly.

“Fuckin’ slut, bet you let everybody get a little taste of your sweet cu—”

Harry roared advancing on the slightly larger boy, flipping his pocket knife open in the process. He was stopped however by a surprisingly strong grip, from small thin fingers on his arm and looked back to meet Louis’ worried baby blues, and noticed the older boy gnawing anxiously at his lip ring.

“Not on school grounds,” he whispered up to the younger boy, nails digging nervously into the leather of Harry’s jacket.

Harry threw a deadly glare at the smirking juice head, hand still gripping his knife tightly. The curly haired boy’s blood felt as if it would boil over when he noticed the cocky boy’s gaze lingering on Louis’ partially exposed ass. Exhaling sharply through his nose, Harry flipped his knife shut, shoved it into his jeans pocket and began to shrug out of his jacket. Moving so that he was once again blocking Louis from view, Harry adjusted the older boy’s skirt mindlessly as he handed over his jacket. Louis visibly relaxed as he pulled the jacket up to his nose and he inhaled the scent of well-worn leather and something distinctly Harry. Ignoring the juice head who was still standing behind them, Harry helped the smaller boy don his jacket, chest puffing proudly as he took in how the sleeves fell to the tips of the caramel haired boy’s fingers and the hem rested below the swell of Louis’ cheeks, effectively barring anyone else from catching sight of the older boy’s ass.

“Cute, I bet—”

“Just shut the fuck up while you still have the chance,” Harry snapped, resting a hand low on Louis’ back, pushing him along towards his next class. Ignoring the juice head’s wolf whistles at the smaller boy, Harry threw his arm back over Louis’ shoulder possessively. “Niall’s in your class right?”

Louis rested his head against Harry’s shoulder, nodding tiredly in response to the dark haired boys demand. The younger boy sighed planting a kiss into the soft caramel locks beneath his chin.

“’Kay, don’t let him leave your side,” Harry ordered to which Louis’ head shot up in question, brows furrowed in confusion. “Gonna get started early so I can come over earlier tonight,” the taller boy answered.

Louis hummed in response, tilting his head back in request as they reached the door to his class. Harry chuckled before leaning down and giving the smaller boy a quick kiss.

“Love you, princess. Gonna try and make it in time for dinner, tell Johannah sorry for me if I don’t make it in time.”

“I love you more,” Louis stretched his neck and stole one last kiss from the younger boy before he entered the classroom.

If Louis noticed that a particular juice head’s tires had been slashed when he was walking with Niall to said boys car after school that day, he didn’t mention it to his best friend.

*

Later that night as he was reading a book in bed, Louis startled when the encompassing silence was broken by harsh taps on his bedroom window. He jumped out of bed excitedly, rushing to unlock and push open the paneled glass. He relished Harry’s grunt as he watched scraped knuckles turn into the younger boy pulling his body over the window sill and in a short moment the taller boy was standing before Louis, brushing some dirt off of his bloody t-shirt.

“Yours?”

Louis fiddled nervously with the hem of the large sweater he was wearing, small hands only stilling when they were grasped tightly in the younger boy’s callused grip.

“’Course not Princess,” Harry assured him, watching as the smaller boy seemed to let out all of the air in his body as he relaxed against his pillows. When the curly haired boy realized that his boyfriend was wearing one of his sweaters and no pants, he hummed appreciatively in the back of his throat. Louis smirked when he realized what the taller boy was looking at and as he watched Harry kick off his shoes, he slowly lifted one edge of the oversized sweater to reveal the black lace panties he still had on. “Mine?” Harry nodded to the sweater in question.

However, Louis jumped from zero to 60 and ran his fingertips lightly over his lace covered hole, ignoring his hardening cock entirely whispering, “All yours.”

Groaning, Harry tore his bloody shirt off before tossing it to the side carelessly. Diving on to the bed he quickly stole Louis’ lips, pushing at the older boys with his tongue. He pushed the smaller boy’s legs apart even further before sliding his hands around to the caramel haired boy’s backside, gripping the blue eyed boy’s lace covered cheeks tightly and using his hold to pull Louis’ hips tightly to his own jean clad crotch. Louis responded eagerly, pushing his book off of the bed as he wrapped his legs tightly around the younger boys hips and twisted so that he was sat atop the brunette’s lap. Grinding against the bigger boy, Louis whined as he felt rough fingertips pressing at his hole through the fabric of his panties.

“S-saw the ti-res,” Louis gasped out as he pulled away to take a couple of desperate breaths.

“Yeah?”

Harry moved one hand to the back of the Louis’ head, twining his fingers tightly in soft caramel tresses as he pulled the older boy’s face back to his own and shoved his tongue past the plump, cherry lips, forgoing playing with the smaller boy’s lip ring entirely. With little effort, Harry had rolled them over so he was once again above the older boy, rolling his hips against Louis’ fluidly. Lips smacking wetly, Louis pushed his hands into the back of the curly haired boy’s jeans, dragging them, along with his underpants, down just past the swell of Harry’s ass. The younger boy shivered as the cool air hit his exposed cockhead, swollen firm in arousal. As he continued to push the increasingly wet head of his cock against Louis’ lace covered hole, the older boy threw his head back against his pillows whining, pushing his hips up in tandem. Their combined movements had pushed Harry’s jeans down far enough that the younger boys entire length was now exposed, leading him to shove a hand down the back of the smaller boys panties to pull them down far enough so that his hole was exposed.

“Louis, Harry still ha—Oh!”

Johannah’s gasp had the two boy’s tearing their mouths apart, gasping for breath in an attempt to conduct themselves as calmly as possible. Before they could calm down enough to defend themselves Johannah was already speaking again.

“Harry! We were sad you missed dinner! Glad to see you made it anyways, back to crawling through Louis’ window like old times?” Johannah’s tone was teasing as if she couldn’t see her eldest son’s boyfriend’s bare ass, clenched in anticipation of entering the debauched caramel haired boy.

“Ol-old ti-mmm-es sake, righ’?” Harry forced out with a pained smile, unable to move himself from hovering over the smaller boy, knowing he was the only thing blocking Johannah from seeing more of her son then necessary.

“Well, glad to have caught you sweetheart! See, Dan and I have to go to a company dinner tomorrow night, so we’re leaving all of the little ones with Felicite and Lottie, and we wanted to make sure you’d be at Louis’ volleyball game.”

“’Course, wouldn’ miss it,” Harry panted, his heartbeat finally starting to slow, refusing to look down at Louis but unable to look Johannah in the eye.

“Perfect! I’ll see you in the morning then, do try to be quiet tonight boys. I love you!”

Harry gave a nod as Louis mumbled a ‘love you’ and buried his head in his pillow in embarrassment. Harry fell to the side with a huff as he listened to Louis’ mortified whine. Pushing his jeans the rest of the way down and pulling his boxer briefs back up, Harry laid back waiting for his breathing to even out as he watched Louis pant into the pillow next to him.

“’S ‘kay Princess,” Harry reassured running a hand through the smaller boy’s caramel tresses.

“’S humiliating,” he mumbled into the pillow. “’M not even hard anymore,” he whimpered causing Harry to sigh and lean over in order to pull Louis’ panties back up before pulling the older boy to his chest.

“’M not either Princess,” he whispered as he dropped a kiss to the boy’s soft hair.

“Keep getting cock blocked,” Louis grumped burrowing against the younger boy’s neck.

“Probably best,” Harry conceded. “Need to be rested for your game tomorrow, forgot tomorrow’s Friday.”

With a nod, Louis threw one of his smooth legs over Harry’s lower stomach and hummed blissfully at the heat his boyfriend was emanating.

“I love you more,” Louis whispered gently.

“I love _you_ more Princess,” Harry smiled into the wild caramel hair.

*

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

Louis glanced around at the growing crowd in the schools main gym as he warmed up with the team’s libero, failing to catch sight of Harry once again. His parents were at a company dinner, Niall had work, his siblings were all at home and Zayn was nowhere to be seen either meaning him and Harry were probably off doing something illegal together. The game was set to start in a few minutes and with one last cursory sweep of the gym, Louis concluded that Harry wasn’t going to show up. As he swept his eyes over the gym a final time, Louis noticed an unusual amount of football players filling the bleachers, confused he turned to the team’s libero questioning their presence.

“It’s their buy week,” she explained.

Bending over to adjust his knee pads, Louis heard the gym come alive with wolf whistles and murmurs. Glancing back in confusion he realized that a good majority of the people in the bleachers were staring at _him_. That’s when Louis realized that while the football players had seen him in the rolled up skirt of his school uniform, they had never witnessed him prancing around in his spandex shorts. Digging his fingers under the hem of the tight, little shorts where they met his skin, right beneath the swell of his ass, he pulled at the material before letting it go with a snap against his skin as if adjusting the material. He figured if Harry didn’t feel he was worth the attention, then Louis would just let someone lavish him with it. In response, the crowd seemed to shift uncomfortably as a whole with a few shouts of approval ringing out.

Throughout the entire game Louis made sure to squat extra low and made every dive and spike ESPN and Play Boy ready. The crowd was even rowdier than usual, with leering shouts reaching Louis’ ears with each movement he made. Grinning he flounced around the court, not playing his best game, but certainly achieving his best looking game. The crowd swelled with each step he took and each jump he made, he preened at the indistinguishable yells, only able to make out words like ‘baby,’ ‘bend over,’ and ‘fuck.’ As the game was coming to a close, an easy win, Louis suddenly caught sight of a shadowed figure sat in a corner of the bleachers, legs spread wide and gaze dark. Quirking a self-satisfied smirk, Louis bent over once more, feigning a calf stretch, grinning as he heard the crowd come alive once again. Once the game was over and he was exiting the locker room, Louis, still in his spandex, realized that the gym remained quite full with a majority of the occupants vying for his attention.

“Baby girl!”

“Hey beautiful, wh—”

“—wanna f—”

“—let me ju—”

“I’m gonna bend you over and fuck you till you can’t walk pretty girl.”

Louis gasped at the crass comment, turning around and flushing when he realized it was the juice head from the hallway the day before. As he looked back up from his Uggs to give the bigger boy what for, he noticed Harry off to the side growing increasingly tenser. Batting his long, dark eyelashes, Louis looked up coyly, feigning bashfulness as he dug his toe into the wood of the gym of the floor. The juice head peacocked at the idea of capturing the pretty boy’s attention foremost over the rest and stepped further into Louis’ space.

“Let me show you everything your thug of a boyfriend has been doing wrong sweetheart,” the juice head muttered as he brushed a stray caramel lock from the smaller boys face.

“Well I—” Louis was cut off by a strong hand firmly grasping his arm and yanking him towards the closest exit.

“Move your fuckin’ ass,” Harry growled back at him. “I don’t have time for your bullshit dawdling.”

“But Haz—”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Louis grinned at Harry’s demand, going pliant and allowing the younger boy to drag him across the parking lot. He thought over ways to rile the curly haired boy even further when he spotted the juice head’s car, still rooted in the parking lot thanks to the deflated tires.

“Too bad his tires are slashed, I really would’ve liked it i—”

Growling, Harry slammed the smaller boy against the offending car, stealing the older boy’s breath as he took Louis’ lips in a demanding, rough kiss. Louis moaned heavily at the younger boy’s fiercely commanding actions, taking whatever he wanted from the blue eyed boy’s lips. Moving one hand to hold the caramel haired boy’s jaw in a bruising grip, Harry shoved his free hand into the pocket of his leather jacket gripping at his pocket knife. Flipping it open, he dragged the side of the blade down the back of the smaller boy’s neck causing Louis to moan wantonly and begin rubbing wildly against the younger boy’s body. With a grunt, Harry used the hand on Louis’ jaw to pull the older boy’s face to the side until he was forced to turn around. Using his hips, he forced the smaller boy’s body against the car door, grinding slow and hard against Louis’ spandex covered ass as he placed his knife in the crack between the door and the body of the car, sliding the blade up until he heard a soft click.

Upon hearing the satisfying click, Harry used his free hand to pull Louis away from the car door, grabbing the waist of his tight little shorts and yanking. As the caramel haired boy stumbled slightly to the side with a whine, Harry ripped the car door open, after shoving his now closed knife back in his pocket. He used his grasp on the back of Louis’ shorts to pull, then push the older boy onto the backseat. Moaning at the rough handling, Louis scrambled back against the opposite door and spread his legs, tight spandex stretching obscenely across his hard cock, encouraging Harry to crawl between his tan thighs. Diving between Louis’ long legs Harry stole the smaller boys bite swollen lips in a quick kiss before pulling back to shut the door behind him. Louis whined when he realized that Harry was going to stay on the opposite side of the back seat and not retake his position between the blue eyed boy’s legs.

“You _that_ horny Louis?”

Louis’ breath caught at the use of his given name, Harry was obviously more pissed than the caramel haired boy had originally believed.

“You want it so bad, you’d fuck that piece of shit?”

The older boy moaned throwing his head back as the curly haired boy’s voice dropped dangerously low.

“Bet you’d spread your legs for anything with a dick, huh?”

Louis was tempted to nod, just to see how far he could push Harry but decided better of it when he felt his dick pushing against the tight waistline of the spandex shorts he was wearing.

“Only you,” the smaller boy gasped.

“Yeah?”

Harry cocked his head to the side smugly, smirk spreading rapidly at Louis’ desperate nod.

“Well since you obviously wanna get fucked _so_ badly _and_ I’m feeling generous, I guess I’ll fuck you.”

The smaller boy’s whimper served only to make Harry’s smirk grow more sinister.

“Only catch is, you’re gonna have to ride me,” Harry stated, grinning at Louis’ answering moan. “ _And_ I’m gonna make you do all of the work.”

Nodding eagerly, Louis quietly whimpered a “’kay,” and clumsily scrambled to his knees, waiting for Harry to sit down in the middle of the backseat before frantically straddling his lap. Breathing through his nose in an attempt to calm down, Louis made quick work of Harry’s jeans, pushing them along with his boxer briefs to about mid-thigh. Whining at the sight of his boyfriends now exposed, thick, dark cock Louis placed a hand against Harry’s chest to steady himself as he pulled down his tiny spandex shorts and black charmeuse thong just beneath the swell of his ass. Forgoing looking seductive, Louis quickly shoved a few of his fingers into his mouth coating them liberally in saliva before quickly inserting two into his hole. Harry groaned, running his hands up and down Louis’ sides, enjoying the way his rough palms snagged on the smaller boy’s soft t-shirt.

Panting, Louis inserted a third finger to further stretch himself as he spit vigorously into his free palm. The older boy quickly jacked Harry’s cock, effectively coating it in spit as he removed his fingers from his stretched hole. Shuffling forwards on his knees, Louis kept his grip on the younger boy’s cock and angled Harry’s cock so that the tip was pressed against his entrance. With a moan, the caramel haired boy sank slowly onto Harry’s cock, the green eyed boy answering with a groan as he felt Louis’ heat swallow him up. Harry gasped as the blue eyed boy dug his nails harshly into his shoulders, and with a quick glance up to Louis’ face he realized that the smaller boy was clenching his eyes shut in pain, teeth gnawing relentlessly on his bottom lip.

“Hey, hey princess. Look at me,” Harry urged as the older boy shook his head. “Yeah, c’mon. Look at me.”

With a whine, Louis peeled his eyes open. His baby blues were watery and blood shot and Harry tsked at the obvious discomfort in the smaller boys face.

“Not enough lube, huh?”

Louis shook his head and began grinding his hips against Harry’s in an attempt to eliminate the burn from not having enough lube. Each exhale ended in a whimper, but Louis knew that if he just continued on and found that spot all of the pain would be eliminated. As he grew more desperate, his grinding grew harsher and Harry’s breathing increased with the rougher friction. Louis leaned back a miniscule fraction each time he rolled his hips up, searching earnestly for the right angle. Finally, Louis wailed as he felt the head of Harry’s cock brush against something inside of him. Muscles locking from the overwhelming pleasure, Louis hazily began to bounce lightly on the younger boy’s lap in order to continue pushing against that spot.  

“Fuck!”

Harry slammed a fist against the seat of the car in frustration when he remembered he was supposed to be making Louis do all of the work. He so desperately wanted to take hold of the older boy’s small waist and move him up and down his cock. To satiate his need somewhat, Harry took Louis’ hips in a bruising grip in the hopes that it might anchor him to feel the pale boy’s warm, supple skin, radiating heat through his thin shirt. Groaning deeply, he watched his cock disappear and reappear in a quick rhythm as Louis rode him almost manically, chasing the pleasure of having the head of Harry’s cock pressed to his prostate endlessly.

The younger boy’s leg muscles clenched fiercely at the effort he was putting towards not thrusting up to the smaller body above him. He threw his head back with a cry however when he heard the distinct, rhythmic squeak of the cars shocks as Louis began to ride him in earnest, bouncing frantically. Knowing better than to touch his own cock, Louis ran his fingers lightly up and down his own clothed sides feeling the tickle of the delicate touch. His fingers skimmed over his ribs slowly, in opposition to his desperate bouncing, until they reached his taught nipples and he gave one a harsh twist. The caramel haired boy sobbed at the shock of the feeling and Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight in an effort to not take one of the pert nubs, peeking through the thin t-shirt, between his teeth.

“Loo-k at me Hazza! ‘M all yours!”

With his head still thrown back, Harry peeked at his boyfriend through his hooded, emerald eyes and moaned wetly at the debauched sight before him. Louis’ hair was an absolute mess and his lips were bitten raw. He had a high flush across his cheeks and the blue of his eyes were almost completely encompassed by the black pupils. The older boy’s perky nipples were poking aggressively through his thin game day t-shirt as Louis rolled them between his delicate finger tips. As he dragged his eyes further down, the older boy hummed in appreciation as he saw the way Louis’ pale thighs clenched in time with the bouncing of his hips and the squeak of the simultaneously bouncing car.

“Fuckin’ love you princess,” Harry sighed heavily, unable to lift his heavy head from the seat.

Louis whine, grabbing Harry’s ears roughly and pulling him into a messy kiss that resulted in them mostly just pressing their lips together with open mouths, exchanging hot, wet breaths. Upon feeling the wet press of Louis’ tongue against his lips, Harry dug his teeth into the older boy’s bottom lip and felt the blue eyed boy’s movements grow jerky and awkward. Sliding one hand down the smaller boy’s sweat drenched shirt, Harry rubbed lightly at where Louis’ rim stretched around his cock.

“Ah-ah-ahhh!”

Following his scream into Harry’s mouth, Louis felt his cock twitch weakly against the spandex and panties tangled around the top of his thighs as he came in awkward spurts, pushed out by the rough jabs of the younger boys cock against his prostate. Rainbow dots danced across his vision as the edges darkened slightly and Louis felt every muscle in his body pull tightly, his toes curling around the fur inside of his boots as his entire body clenched desperately. As he slumped forward, resting his cheek against the leather of Harry’s jacket, he grinned weakly at the hot, wet cum being pushed lazily back into his body by Harry’s slowing thrusts.

“You. On’y you,” the older boy slurred. “Lo’ _you_.”

Panting, Harry dropped a kiss onto the top of Louis’ sweaty caramel locks.

“L-love you m-more princ-cess.”


End file.
